Breaking bones
by zedrobber
Summary: Spock and Kirk are on Earth for their first shore leave as an actual, almost functioning couple. However Kirk still hasn't learned that Vulcans do not really share. (K/S, ever so slightly non-con but not really) Finished. STID SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**This is semi-established K/S- as in they've been dating a few months, and are on shore leave together for the first time- on Earth. They're still awkward. Reboot universe.**

This was entirely innapropriate.

"Well, _hello _there Miss….?"

"Ayres. Lieutenant Angelica Ayres."

"Well, Lieutenant, it's _lovely_ to meet you. I'm Captain Kirk."

"I know who you are, _Captain," _she giggled, eyelashes fluttering. She smoothed the hem of her far too short dress, smiling at Jim as though he was the best thing she'd seen all week as he ordered her a drink made with so much fruit it was barely alcoholic.

Spock stood behind Jim, quietly seething at being ignored once again. He had been in this odorous, crowded bar for precisely three hours and twenty-seven minutes, and he could count the number of glances Jim had even shot his way on one hand. Considering that they were on their first shore leave together, this was unacceptable.

Spock's arms were folded across his chest in an unconsciously defensive stance, his mind occupied with glaring at the offending woman. Jim, on the other hand, was sprawled across the bar, grinning lecherously at Lieutenant Ayres – who didn't seem to particularly mind. Spock debated using the Vulcan nerve pinch on either Jim or the Lieutenant, but decided it would probably result in his being arrested, or worse, starting a messy and chaotic bar brawl, and so he resisted.

Jim was speaking again, asking the Lieutenant if she came here often and how come he'd never seen her before. Spock rolled his eyes. _Please_. That kind of generic utterance was surely not going to work. It was in the top six percent of phrases used in human dating initiation. It was, in the human vernacular, a cheesy line; although the complexities of this metaphor were lost on Spock as he failed to grasp how a phrase used to attract a mate could bear similarities to a dairy product.

Apparently however, Lieutenant Ayres either was unaware of this fact or simply chose to ignore it, as she was leaning against Jim's arm, pressing her not inconsiderable bosom against his elbow and giggling inanely at something Kirk just said. At this point, Spock decided that it was time to take action; Jim had clearly imbibed enough alcohol as he was allowing this flirtation to continue. He reached past the well -endowed Lieutenant, grabbing Jim's arm and physically dragging him from his seat.

"Come along, Captain. I believe you have had enough."

Jim struggled ineffectually against Spock. "But it's only midnight! I was just getting to know people!"

"Indeed," Spock replied icily, pulling Kirk relentlessly to the small hotel room they were sharing on their shore leave.

Once there, Kirk pouted and pretended to ignore Spock whilst they undressed for bed. Finally he cracked, snapping, "I don't see why you had to ruin my fun, Spock. I was just being friendly."

"Yes. Friendly. Of course, how illogical of me to mistake _that_ _woman's_ heaving bosom on your arm for anything other than a friendly exchange." Spock refused to look at Jim, incensed. "Also I must have misinterpreted the _other_ women you have been 'getting to know' – I apologise for my lack of expertise in the field of human interaction as I was under the impression that _kissing_ people on the lips is not usual for a first time encounter."

"_She_ kissed _me!_"

"You were not attempting to release her lips from yours."

"Yeah, well."

"I am sorry, that does not seem to be adequate as a response."

"Spock, are you _jealous?"_

Spock finally turned to face Jim, eyes blazing despite the calm expression on his face. "Jealousy is a highly illogical emotion."

"You _are! _Spock- you have no need to be worried, I'm not going to run off with Lieutenant Ar...Ayle?"

"Ayres. At least do her the courtesy of recalling her name."

"Seriously? You're worried because I _flirted?_ Or is it because the ladies actually _like _me, whereas you get to stand in the corner looking like some kind of awkward, pointy-eared hat stand?"

"I do not care whether female humans have an opinion on my appearance, nor do I understand the similarities between a hat stand and my person."

"Of course not- because you don't _care_ about anything, do you Spock? It's all the same to you, you green-blooded, high-and-fucking mighty bastard. Nothing computes, not a single fucking thing I do matters, not deep down. You're about as emotionally developed as a rock! In fact, _Spock_, a rock is probably easier to please than you."

"I must inform you that your attempts to rouse an emotional response are failing," Spock replied, trying to calm the furious tremor in his body. He felt like every muscle was tensed, coiled like a predator- and that scared him more than anything, knowing that he could be so close to losing control again.

"Of course I'm failing, Spock! You don't even _have_ an emotional response to fucking rouse!" Jim was almost screaming now, his hands balled into fists at his sides, confused and frustrated with both himself and the Vulcan. "I've met _corpses_ who were easier to get a response out of than you!"

"I assume this is your issue, Captain? You are insecure of my affections and so initiate activities which you perceive will elicit a loss of control in my emotion in order to reaffirm our relationship status?" Spock sounded much calmer than he felt, the tremor in his voice hidden carefully by the neutral, almost bored tone of his words. He folded his hands behind his back, digging his nails into the palms of his hands in an attempt to keep himself from lashing out.

Jim narrowed his eyes, stepping forward right into Spock's personal space- an action that he _knew_ Spock particularly disliked. He pushed himself up on the balls of his feet so he could better get in Spock's face. "_Affections?_ Do you even know what that _means?_ You're an unemotional, bitter, ungrateful _bastard_ who only cares about what regulation you can cite at me next- when I saved your god damned _life_ all you could do was tell me how many rules I'd broken! You didn't give a shit that maybe I'd saved you because I actually _liked _having you around! Hell I bet that when _I _died all you were thinking about was how many Starfleet regulations I'd breached by fixing the warp core and how you would phrase them in your _god damn fucking report!_"

Spock's heart twisted painfully. He fought to remain silent until Jim had exhausted his current argument, his mouth dry and his pulse thudding in his temples. He tried to rationalise to himself that Jim was drunk, that he didn't know what he was saying- but it didn't stop his gut tying itself into knots or that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Nor did it stop the veil of white-hot rage descending onto him, adrenaline surging through his body.

"You are mistaken," he managed to reply, his voice barely more than a growl as he fought for control of his anger. "I felt your loss deeply. I would have stopped at nothing to avenge you."

"Felt? Don't lie to yourself, Spock. You feel _nothing._ I flirt with women; I get their attention- because I want _your_ attention, Spock."

"I feel _everything, _Captain." _More than you will ever know._

Jim gave a derisive snort, curling his lip contemptuously. "You felt nothing when your own mother died, how can I even compete?"

That was the final straw. With a roar, Spock pushed out with both arms, staggering Jim back, before swinging a powerful punch at his face. Kirk's nose _crunched_, blood spraying across Spock's knuckles, but the Vulcan barely paused before grabbing Jim by the collar and punching him again, splitting his lip. More blood coated his hand, merely enraging Spock further.

Jim finally raised his own fists, aiming a punch at Spock's face that almost missed, only catching the side of the Vulcan's jaw. Spock snarled, pulling Jim around and shoving him back against the flimsy wall of the room, which shuddered under the force of his impact. Jim groaned in pain, his breathing ragged, and Spock closed in on him, hitting him with savage force in his ribs, his stomach, his face again. "You…will _not_…dare to presume how I feel," Spock ground out between punches. Kirk managed to duck the last one, pushing himself to the side and striking out at the Vulcan with both fists. His left connected, Spock's ears ringing from the force of the blow, but Jim was off balance and stumbled, the Vulcan using the momentum to slam Jim into the small coffee table at the centre of their room. The human crashed into it face first, the flimsy wood collapsing under his weight, and he lay gasping for a moment. Spock threw himself at him, Jim managing to turn onto his back just in time to bring up his knees and avoid the worst of the Vulcan's weight. He punched Spock in the face, as hard as he could manage, and this time it was green blood which splattered as Spock's nose was broken. Momentarily stunned, Spock hesitated, and Kirk hit him again, shoving him backwards and straddling him. He rained blows on the Vulcan, his arms aching from the effort, until Spock managed to flip them over, pinning Jim to the floor with all of his body weight. "Does this look _fucking_ unemotional?" Spock spat, grabbing Jim's throat and squeezing. Jim choked, gasping for air and clawing at Spock's arms, but Spock was intent, his Vulcan strength making it impossible for Kirk to move. "I _feel_ more than you will ever, _ever _understand. I wept for you when you died." His voice moved to a shout as he glared down at Jim, his eyes dark. "I would have _killed_ Khan for you! Did _no one_ tell you that the reason I had my hands behind my back when you awoke was because I had _broken every bone in them_ beating that bastard? Or that Uhura had to pull me off his unconscious body so that I didn't continue to hit him? Do you _seriously_ believe that I do not feel anything for you?"

Jim couldn't answer, too busy trying to breathe, but he shook his head as much as Spock's grip would allow. Spock could feel Jim's emotions through the skin to skin contact, a chaotic tumble of words and images. _What the hell was I saying he's going to kill me I'm sorry, I'm sorry I had no idea, fuck he's sexy when he's angry, his eyes are so black wonder if he can hear what I'm thinking god I'd love him to fuck me instead of trying to break my neck please don't stop need this please-_

Spock loosened his grip a little as Jim inadvertently sent him a graphic image of himself being fucked by Spock, in what looked to be a painful, brutal way. Kirk took in a great gasp of air, coughing.

Spock couldn't understand how Jim could be simultaneously fearful for his life and aroused, and apparently neither did Jim, as his thoughts were coloured with confusion and doubt. But as Spock shifted, he realised with anger and bewilderment that Jim was hard. And worse, so was he.

_I want to break you,_ Spock thought suddenly. _Break you and make you beg._ The thought shocked him, defying the logical, controlled part of his mind. Jim stared up at him, silent for once in his life, as Spock processed this new, strange emotion. It wasn't the same as his primal urge to destroy; it was darker somehow, more basic even than the need to break bones.


	2. Chapter 2

Something in him snapped – he almost heard it- and suddenly he was kissing Kirk savagely, all teeth and tongue and heat. He tasted blood, both his and Jim's, and it tasted like victory. He growled low in his throat, his hand still tight on Jim's neck, the other painfully wound in Kirk's hair. He felt Jim's thoughts as a low, desperate buzz in his head, a litany of _pleasepleasefuck _that was undoing the last of his control in a completely unexpected way. Kirk was bucking against him, whining into the kiss as he scrabbled underneath Spock, needing friction that Spock denied him, effectively pinning him to the ground with his legs. His hot rage of before had changed, distilled into something more dangerous- icy and hard and immovable. Spock leaned back, back-handing Jim across the face. "You will _stop moving,_" he snarled, relishing the look of shock and quickly-disguised lust that went through Jim's eyes before he obeyed.

"I will decide if and when you are allowed release," Spock continued. "Do you understand?"

Kirk nodded, and Spock could feel his need and embarrassment through their skin to skin contact.

"Good." He stood, feeling his bruised muscles protest, and gestured to Kirk. "Strip."

Jim struggled to his knees, pulling his clothing off awkwardly and throwing it behind him. Eventually he was naked, still on his knees. Spock took some satisfaction at the sight of him so submissive. Spock was the only one who ever saw him like this; stripped of his arrogance and swagger, of everything that he built up around himself to hide the simple fact that he was a scared boy who'd never escaped his step-father in his mind- who believed he was unworthy of everything he'd been given, everything that he had earned.

Jim looked up at him and smirked, spitting blood onto the floor between them. "What's the matter, Spock? Don't know what to do with me now I'm naked?"

Spock didn't reply, instead removing his clothes with a careful, slow elegance that he didn't feel. "You will satisfy me," he said with disdain, "and then I will decide if you deserve to orgasm. Now, _Jim_, I want you to suck my cock."

The words shocked the rational part of his mind even as he said them, coming straight from the darkest, coldest corner of his current anger. He had often noticed that Jim had what humans would call "cock-sucking" lips- full, sensual, and shaped in a way which distracted the Vulcan on many occasions; but Spock had never voiced these thoughts, even to himself, as a fully formed desire.

Jim jolted, a low groan escaping him, but he didn't move.

That was not acceptable.

Spock took one long stride forward, grabbing Kirk by the hair and _wrenching,_ pulling him painfully up. He pushed his cock into Jim's mouth, slamming his hips forward just to hear Jim choke, his eyes watering. Twisting the hand in Kirk's hair, Spock pulled back for just long enough that Jim could suck in a coughing, gasping breath, before dragging Kirk forward again and fucking his throat viciously. Kirk choked and gagged, having no choice but to take it as Spock's grip remained firm in his hair, his thoughts bleeding through to the Vulcan in a mess of _can'tbreathefuckmoreplease_. Finally Spock released him, shoving him back and watching in dark amusement as Jim coughed in huge breaths of air, shuddering. Jim was still achingly hard, the brutal treatment clearly not doing anything to dampen his arousal. Spock grabbed Jim's arm, hauling him to his feet and dragging him towards the bed in the corner of their room. It had stated in the brochure that this was a double bed; however Spock was almost certain this was deliberate misinformation as it was barely wide enough to let them lie side by side.

He pushed Jim down onto his back, moving to straddle him before he had a chance to struggle. Pinning him down, Spock kissed him possessively, Jim arching against the Vulcan with a whine. "You are _mine," _he snarled into the kiss, biting Kirk's lip, "And you will _understand_." Quickly he reached above the human's head to the small shelf above their hotel bed, pulling down the small bottle of lube they had packed as a precaution. Jim was remarkably relieved that they had, if his expression was anything to go by.

"I should _fuck_ you without using this," Spock spat. "You would deserve it. However it would diminish _my_ pleasure to do so, and therefore I am unwilling to." Kirk groaned, thrusting his hips against Spock's in a bid for friction. "Spock," he muttered through gritted teeth, "Fucking stop talking."

"I will talk for as long as I desire, _Captain._ If you have a problem with this, _fucking report me."_ At this Spock slapped Jim hard across the face again, watching with satisfaction as Kirk's eyes widened in shock. After a moment, he moved away from Jim, kneeling between his legs.

"Now turn over."

Jim frowned but reluctantly obeyed, looking back at Spock over his shoulder. The Vulcan squeezed some of the lube into his hand, spreading it over his cock in a deliberately crude, slow way so that Jim would be left in no confusion about his intention. He didn't bother preparing Kirk with his fingers, wanting him to hurt, to feel helpless underneath him as punishment for his actions. Without warning, he grabbed the human's hips and pulled him back viciously onto his hands and knees, steadying himself before pushing his erection slowly into Kirk. He wanted him to feel every painful inch, wanted him to know exactly who he belonged to. Jim whined, torn between pulling away and pushing himself back faster to get the pain over with, but Spock was immovable, holding his hips cruelly tightly in one place. Kirk's hands scrabbled on the bed, grabbing fistfuls of sheet to keep himself upright, his breathing hard and erratic as he fought to relax. Finally Spock was fully inside him, the human almost sobbing with the burning ache. His head hung low as he tried to gain control of his breaths. "Please," he said quietly, pushing himself agonisingly back against Spock. Spock smirked to himself, pausing for one long, silent moment before beginning to thrust, pulling his cock almost all the way out of Kirk before slamming back into him. Kirk made an unintelligible noise in his throat, the muscles in his back tensing with every hard thrust of Spock's hips. Spock wanted to know what he was thinking, wanted to make him understand that flirting with women was unacceptable behaviour, and so he grabbed at Jim's hair, pulling his head back. Jim automatically moved his body up, resting only on the tips of his fingers now and in perfect reach of Spock. The Vulcan moved his hand to Jim's throat to keep him in that position, using the other to initiate a mind meld without permission.

Spock was instantly overwhelmed by the chaos in Jim's head, his emotions and thoughts swirling in hundreds of colours, leaving trailing lines behind them as they connected, bounced, and merged into new ideas. He found the thread of Jim's current thoughts, a vivid, churning blue, and wrapped his own around it, interweaving them tightly. He did not probe deeply into Jim's mind or memories despite his curiosity, unwilling to give too much of himself to this meld in the process. This was about showing Jim who he belonged to, not raping his deepest, most private thoughts. _This is rape nonetheless,_ he thought. _You asked no consent, forced a meld with him._ Jim squirmed underneath him, his thoughts coming to Spock clearly now that they were connected, the meld strong and holding. _You can't rape the willing. _There was more than a touch of smugness in that thought, and Spock squeezed his throat as a warning.

_Ikap'uh t'du ru'lut, _he growled through the link, his anger returning his thoughts back to his native tongue. Luckily, the sharing of their minds ensured Jim knew exactly what it was he was commanding, and he silenced himself accordingly, his thoughts swirling with a potent mix of arousal and pain. Spock thrust particularly savagely, at the same time sending an image down the link of how Jim felt around his cock. Jim groaned, his back arching, a tentative image returning of how _fucking hot _Spock looked and felt, the Vulcan feeling the ghost of fingertips around his neck through the link. Jim was talking again, seemingly unable to keep his mental voice in check, his mind a constant litany of _OhfuckthishurtsfuckSpockpleasedon'tstop. _Spock had no intention of stopping, and he told Jim so, again telling him to shut his mouth. _Fa-wak tor du ra karthau, _he added this time, a warning to Jim to do as he commanded. Jim shook with the effort to comply, Spock deliberately making it more difficult by fucking him with even more force, just to hear Jim actually moan his name out loud in frustration. _Needtocome,_ he heard finally, Jim unable to obey any longer.

_You will come only when I allow it._

Jim let out a gasping sob, his body shaking with effort and frustration. _Pleaseyoucan'tIneedyou._

Spock smirked, biting at Jim's back and shoulders possessively, leaving bruised flesh in his wake.

_Who do you belong to? _

_YouSpock-alwaysyou._

_T'nash-veh. _

_Yes, yours._

_You may come, _Spock allowed graciously, removing his hand from Jim's throat and wrapping it around his cock instead. Jim bucked, hissing through his teeth at the sudden contact. He thrust into Spock's hand erratically, Spock holding him steady as he continued to fuck the human, feeling his own release building. One final, hard thrust into Jim and he came, the mental connection exploding between them in colour and sensation as every thought, every intense moment of ecstasy Spock felt was transferred to Jim, forcing the human helplessly over the edge as well. Jim's own pleasure was fed back to Spock, intensifying the Vulcan's orgasm even further and causing a brief feedback loop of almost painful sensation that left both men dazed and exhausted, Jim collapsing onto the mattress bonelessly, Spock rolling to lie beside him. The meld was breaking, just the trace of their connection still lingering for a few minutes, an echo of each other's presence like a pleasant aftertaste. With a small smile, Spock held up his sticky hand to Jim's lips, once again struck by how _filthy_ they looked. "Lick me clean."

Jim was still struggling for breath, his eyes glazed over with the force of their combined climax. He blinked heavily, focusing on the hand in front of him with a frown. "But-"

"Do it."

Reluctantly, Jim licked at his own come, grimacing at the taste but not stopping until Spock's fingers were clean. He fell back against the pillow, stretching out languidly as Spock traced idle patterns on his stomach. They fell into a content silence, Spock's mind still buzzing with remembered pleasure. Finally Kirk spoke, his eyes half closed sleepily.

"Why didn't you get Bones to fix them?"

"Hmm?"

"Your hands. You said before you'd broken them when you beat up Khan…and that was why you hid them when I woke up. But," he yawned, "Bones could have fixed them in five minutes."

Spock hesitated, stopping in his stroking of Jim's stomach to flex his fingers subconsciously. "I…did not wish to disturb the Doctor. He was occupied with creating a serum from Khan's blood to revive you."

"For two weeks? C'mon, Spock. You had plenty of time to get yourself sorted after he'd given me the serum. What was it really?"

Not meeting Jim's eyes, Spock continued tracing intricate Vulcan symbols on the human's chest. "I wished…to be punished…for allowing you to die."

"Spock you didn't _allow_ me to die. You were busy keeping our damn ship in the air and saving everyone _else!"_

"It should have been me."

"That's fucking stupid, Spock. I-"

"I contacted my counterpart, Jim. When the situation became what I thought to be a no win scenario. He informed me that in his timeline, the Enterprise had faced and defeated Khan also."

"Well that's good, but I don't see how-"

"_Jim._ In that timeline, they defeated him only because _he_ died. In that universe, it was _me_ who was killed."

"Spock…we are not them. He said himself that we have our own path to walk, our own destinies."

"It should have been me, Jim." Spock finally made eye contact, the pained expression in his eyes almost too much for Jim to bear.

"I am stronger, I would have lasted longer. I may have survived where you did not. I watched you die, Jim. I watched as everything you were was extinguished, and I could do nothing to stop it."

"Do you really think I would have preferred to watch _you_ die, Spock? With you knowing that in another universe, another version of me had to do the same with his own idiot of a Vulcan?"

"That…had not occurred to me." Spock conceded.

"Exactly. Gimme your hands, you stupid, pointy-eared bastard."

Raising an eyebrow, Spock complied, watching in bemusement as Jim kissed each one carefully.

"Don't do that again."

"To what are you referring? The act of raising my hands when asked, or of deceiving you about the injuries I sustained? Or perhaps you are implying that you do not wish me to break my hands again, in which case I must inform you that I have no plans to fracture every bone in my knuckles as of the moment."

"You're such a little shit."

Spock merely twitched the corner of his mouth in amusement. "Indeed."

"And that's why you get so pissed off when I flirt? Because you're scared you'll lose me again?"

"Partially. However I also find that I become emotionally compromised when you insist on making amorous advances towards anyone but me."

"Meaning?"

"In the human vernacular, I believe you would say that I get _really fucking angry_."

"Possessive bastard."

"Indeed. Now go to sleep. And _move._ This bed does not allow for your usual sprawl. I am already being crushed against the wall."

"Quit complaining, Spock, at least your ass isn't full of Vulcan come."

"That is an illogical statement, as I am the only Vulcan in this room, and I am unable to deposit semen in my ow-"

"Fucking hell. Night, Spock. And I'm sorry I piss you off."

"That is unlikely to be entirely truthful. Good night, Jim."

**AN:**

**Hi! hope you all enjoyed. In case it wasn't clear, Spock was saying (in order) "shut your mouth" "do as I command" and "Mine." Sources are here-**

** /files/Star%20Trek%20Vulcan%20Language% and also /vld/**

**Reviews are loved, thankyou to everyone who reviewed my last fic. **

**Zed x**


End file.
